


【仏英】口是心非

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 非国设，有法语
Relationships: 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【仏英】口是心非

亚瑟不怎么在意亨莉叶塔，包括她的结婚、难产和葬礼。与他来说不过是一名随处可见的女性的消亡。而且对于菲利普也没有任何伤害，他们又不相爱，只不过是政治联姻，说不定菲利普在洛林床上鬼混的时候亨莉叶塔已经爬上了十四的龙床。这是很自然简单的事。

菲利普自然会再娶，而真正让亚瑟烦心的是这位英王，十四的好兄弟，并没有多余的妹妹可以出售了。他的女儿也尚且年幼，像冬天的鹌鹑一样弱小又丑陋。这使这位博学多才的贤士想穿了头。

而弗朗西斯何尝不是？他早就厌烦了宫廷里的乱伦和偷情，国王的情妇像流水线一样张开双腿将她们的无花果献上，亲王身边的情夫也可以组一支马球队，纵使他到前线去了一阵子，也没改掉他爱好男色的习惯——难道说加强了？

弗朗西斯与他的同级一直保持着书信关系，从一开始的纯法语交流，到现在一半法语一半英语——弗朗西斯总是能在代词上大作文章并且无情讽刺英语这种乡巴佬的语言。更早之前他们使用拉丁文，那时候一切都很有理。

苍白的船抵达加来的时候，弗朗西斯作为法国大使去迎接英国使团。他没想到亚瑟也会来，他神情淡泊，弗朗西斯想，亨莉叶塔果真是一个可怜的牺牲品。接殡的队伍穿着朴素的孝衣，将这位王妃的尸体殓入棺椁，再把她抬上魂归故乡的船。

在英国人滞留的这段时间，他们住在郊外一处僻静的修道院内。晚饭后，亚瑟在庭院中散步，他心事重重。天色半暗，蓝紫色的天空显得压抑。弗朗西斯悄悄走上前，他没想惊扰亚瑟，但亚瑟还是像猫一样警觉。

“弗朗西斯，你来做什么？“亚瑟问。

“散步，明显得很。”弗朗西斯回以优雅的笑容。

“让我一个人呆着，先生。”亚瑟不耐烦地打发他。

恰巧中的恰巧，弗朗西斯也很有兴趣参观这座不大的庭院。

« Francis， »亚瑟突然停住脚步，转头, « arrête là et faisons l’amour.（停下做爱吧） »

弗朗西斯愣住了，但是他下一秒就环住亚瑟的腰，将他压在葡萄藤架下舌吻。亚瑟疯狂地回应着他，双手从弗朗西斯黑色的官袍上摸到他双腿间硬挺的玩意。弗朗西斯被撩拨得很不是滋味，这官袍没有一处是为了行动方便而设计的，猴急野战只会让他的毛腿在寒夜中起鸡皮。

“我们不能在这，mon coeur（甜心）。”弗朗西斯说。

“那就是说在别处可以！”亚瑟带着性冷淡的语调说。他的法语是弗朗西斯一字一句教的，弗朗西斯敢向教皇发誓他也能说出一模一样的一句话，但是缺少了一种激情，一种属于亚瑟的，隐忍的澎湃的激情。

“当你要忏悔的时候，你可以说我是一个该死的胡格诺、异教徒，随你怎么说。”亚瑟舔了舔嘴，他毫无自觉，他正在全身心地诱惑弗朗西斯，让他心中那该死的管风琴要炸开了。我一定要把这个英吉利恶魔压在管风琴的琴键上日个痛快，弗朗西斯想，这位远渡芒什海峡而来的使者真是巧舌如簧。

弗朗西斯在亚瑟的房间入侵了他国领土（如果使者本身也算的话）他的伴侣皱眉抓着床单，双脚像钳子夹住他的腰，即使下身被捣成一塌糊涂也不发出一点呻吟。

“你干起来像一条沙丁鱼，柯克兰先生。”弗朗西斯的汗水顺着额头滴到亚瑟身上。

“那您呢？在干一条沙丁鱼的傻帽？”亚瑟反讽。

然后，亚瑟侧头咬着枕头的一角，一边揉搓着左边的肉粒一边说：“唔……“他的腰被弗朗西斯抬起，折成c字型，那话儿一下一下随着动作拍打在小腹上。

« Jouissez monsieur, vous n’aurez rien caché à moi. （高潮吧先生，您没有什么能逃过我眼睛的）»弗朗西斯得意地说。

亚瑟瘫倒在床上，他想倒杯酒喝。

“菲利普要娶个德国男人婆。”弗朗西斯说，“你有什么可以交换的？”

亚瑟不语。

第二天，弗朗西斯早已回到自己的房间，继续扮演他忠心耿耿的天主教忠臣，而亚瑟，也带上了圣公宗的面具。

« Qu’avez-vous fait ? Et moi, que fais-je en ce moment? »

“您做了什么？而我，此刻又在做什么？”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一句出自《费加罗的婚礼》第二幕第25场，有改动


End file.
